Gundam Wing Digimon Style Ch 1
by amiyuy
Summary: can't tell u
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing Digimon Style Chapter 1: Mission Gone Wrong  
~*~  
Heero and Jade were always competing to find out who was the best. Like when Jade and Heero were competing in an obstacle course that consisted of hacking through databases, and completing in a mission assigned to by Dr. J. After Jade won, Heero was furious. Furious that a girl beat him. That same night Jade was awarded a Gundam, and she named it Mystic Flame. Since Heero was a sore loser Heero challenged Jade to a rematch and since Jade already had her gundum, and she didn't want to hurt his manly pride, she decided to let Heero win. Later that evening Dr. J awarded Heero his Gundam. Heero and Dr. J. both knew what Jade did to Heero.   
Heero didn't want to name his gundum anything stupid like Mystic Flame, so he named his gundum Wing Zero. Time passed, and soon afterwards Heero and Jade became good  
friends. They still competed a lot for who was best, but now they had fun doing it. They had finished there training with Dr. J. and they went on missions to try to save the world and all the people in it. Orders by Dr. J., but Jade was wondering if this was her  
true mission in life.  
Jade and Heero both went to school like normal children. Jade had lots of friends and was in the popular crowd, her best friend was named Ami. She liked Heero. Ami was a slacker in school but when it came to being friends she was the best. She could male any situation seem better then it was. Heero on the other hand was the loner. He was the strong silent type that made nobody like him, even though he did not want friends. He wanted to focus all of his energy on the gundum's and there missions.  
One day Dr. J told Heero to go on a secret mission and not to tell Jade about it. So he did what he was told. Heero told Jade that he need to do something and would be back soon. She did not buy the story. She saw she Heero take his gundum so she knew that he was on mission. She was wondering 'Why Heero, why not me?' So she followed Heero in her Gundum. She followed Heero to a concert hall. "This is weird", said Jade. 'What should I do now?', she wondered. She found a small forest near by, just barely big enough to hid her gundum from sight. Jade opened the door to her Gundum and hopped out of it. She quietly sneaked around outside looking for a back door so she could get in. she finally found one, and went in.   
Jade saw Heero with his gun out. He was ready to kill a young man with blond hair, from the back. Just as Heero was going to shoot the mysterious young man, Jade tackled Heero to the floor. The man turned around, Jade thought he was a dream boat. "How, how could you of killed this man?" Asked Jade. "It's my job as a gundum pilot to fulfill my mission and my mission was to kill that man over there." Replied Heero.   
"Do you even know what he's done to deserve to be killed? You don't do you? You were going to kill some person you don't even know! What if he did nothing and Dr. J made a mistake?" :silence: "I cant believe you Heero." Jade walked slowly out of the room. The young man followed Jade outside. She turned quickly around pointing her gun to his forehead. The man said nothing but smiled. He told Jade, "My name is Matt Ishida and you are?" Jade did not reply. "What's the matter? You do have a name don't you?"   
"Yes" She replied. Jade blushed a little and tilted her head downward so Matt could not see her face. Matt asked again, "What is your name?"   
"Jade." She said with her head down.   
"That is a pretty name."  
"Thank you Matt." Matt held out two ticket and said to Jade, "Here are two tickets to a concert tomorrow night?"  
"Why are you giving these to me?"  
"I like you that's all." By this time Jade was beet red in the face from embarrassment. she took the tickets from his hand very slowly.  
"Do you want to come with me to the concert tomorrow?"  
"I can't, I have things to do." The redness left Jade face and sorrow replaced it.  
"Oh, ok I guess I'll se you later."   
"I'm sure you will." Matt turned and went back into the building where Heero was. Heero told Matt, "Next time you wont be so lucky, Matt Ishida." Jade ran in and told Heero they needed to go. So Heero and Jade got back into there gundum's and went soaring off into the night sky  
~*~  



	2. Gundam Wing Digimon Style Ch2

Gundam Wing Digimon Style Chapter 2: The Concert  
By: Ami Yuy  
  
Jade couldn't get Matt out of her mind. "Should I go to the concert?" Jade put her hands in her pocket but she couldn't find the tickets. She was too shy to ask Heero if he knew where they were. Suddenly she heard something drop. It was Heero and by the look on his face he heard what Jade just said. "WHAT ARE NUTS, ARE U GOING TO GO TO THE CONSERT TO SEE A GUY?" He said this as he handed her a ticket.   
"Why dose it make a difference, dose it?"  
"NO…………OF COARSE NOT…!"   
"Then why are u getting mad Heero?" No response. Then Heero quickly turns around and runs off. "HEERO COMEBACK!" "I wonder why Heero got mad like that, he could at least of hit me."  
Jade wanted to go to Matt's concert but she couldn't help of also thinking about Heero. She quickly forgot about Heero and went to the concert. When she got there she saw Matt on stage sweating and looking incredibly sexy. Jade knew she fell deeply for Matt. "What about Jade Ishida, which has a nice ring to it by the way." Then she thought of Heero. "Well Jade Yuy sound ok too I guess." "What am I thinking about Heero for I am here for Matt aren't I?"  
"Hay Jade."  
"What?" "OH hi Ami, what are you doing here?"  
"I like lessening too Matt, isn't he the dreamiest?"   
"I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"Ya."  
"NO HE IS THE HOTTEST THING IN THE WORLD AND IF YOU DON'T AGREE YOU'RE A LOST CAUSE!"  
"What?" "Just because I might think he's hot."  
"Wow, I'm impressed."   
"I don't get it?"  
" I was testing you, ya know if you judge people by their looks."  
"I never told you this but Matt is my brother, and he told me that he liked you so I thought I would give you a test."  
"But you last name isn't Ishida?"  
"YA he's my half brother, so naturally his last name is different from mine." "Come on Jade the concert is almost over and if you want to meet him not is the time to go."  
"Well Ami you know you don't have to do this?"  
"It's no bother." Jade thinking (That's not what I meant)  
Behind stage Matt was sitting on an amp. Now Jade was starting to resist, and out of the corner of Matt's eyes he say Jade flip Ami over and started to run. "JADE COME BACK I NEED TO TALK TO YOU," screamed Matt. Jade stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. There stood Matt Ishida starring her in her eyes. They were about o kiss when Jade pulled back. "What's wrong Jade, is there something bothering you?", asked Matt. Jade had flashbacks of her and Heero having fun together, and seeing him smile. Jade took off and Matt and started to follow her. Matt followed her with every steep she made Matt made two. Matt then jumped on Jade's back and forced her to the ground. "Get off me Matt," screamed Jade. Matt then gave Jade her first real kiss.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Gundam Wing Digimon Srtyle Dh3

Chapter 3  
By: Ami Yuy  
  
Heero was always late for class. He would slowly stroll down the halls with his hands in his pocket. Then he would stop in front of classroom 862. Relena would be in the classroom teaching the other children history. Heero would stand there for what seamed to be endless minutes. He would lessen to Relena's speeches and look how involved she got with her topics. He would also stare at her long blond hair and her blue eyes, and think how glamorous she looks. But when Relena would look back Heero would quickly look in the other direction and walk off. When Heero would get to class all of the girls would try to flirt with him, well all except for Ami. She knew that Heero would never know how much she liked him. She sat in class starring at him but she never had enough courage to go talk to him. She was always scared that she would say something stupid around or in front of him, so she became a very sad and lonely person.  
One day in class the teacher burst out, " Go, Go look out side children I have a surprise for you all!"  
(Everyone) "Hu…what?"  
"Go look out of the window." The children jumped out of their seats and ran tords the window. They squeezed tightly together to see what was out side that was so important . They looked out the window with an awww…expression upon there face. There was a fair being set up out side, in the parking lot of the school. There was a fun house, fairest wheel and booths all being set up. Ami sat in her seat daydreaming of her and Heero at the fair and riding the fairest wheel together and how romantic it would be. Ami made up her mind to tell Heero how she felt about him, and to ask Heero to go to the fair with her. So she decided there and then to ask him the next day in class.   
As always Heero was late for class, but when Heero got to class Ami's heart fluttered, and she started to get scared. Ami had prepared a note for Heero to read. All she had to do now is find the courage to give it to him. Heero slowly made his way to his seat and sat down and began to read. Ami grasped the note tightly in her hands and told herself, "It's now or never Ami, just do it." Ami slid the note across the table for Heero to read and wait for his reaction. But before the note made it to him it fell of the table and landed on the floor. Heero looked down at the note, and then went back to his studies. Ami got up, and ran around the table to get the note, before anyone else could read it. She picked it up off of the floor and handed it to Heero her self. She stood there blushing as she told Heero " Heeerrrre…ummm…for…. you Heero." Heero looked at the note and sat it aside.   
Teacher: "Ami do you have anything to share with the class?"  
"Ummm…no teacher I don't."  
"Then please go back to your seat."  
"Yes I will…I'm sorry…I wont do it again."  
"Fine just please go back to your seat." Heero picked up the note containing all of Ami's emotions about him. He slowly, but carefully opened the letter (acting like it had a bomb attached to it). Ami saw as Heero read the note, crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage, without a single facial difference. Ami's heart started to sink. She tried to hold in the tears but it was no use. She sat in class with perfect posture, crying little tears. Heero glanced over from time to time to see how she was responding to his actions. He was also thinking "why is she crying, did I do something?" Ami final couldn't take it any more and asked the teacher, "Can I please be excused from the class?"  
Teacher: " I guess there is no harm in that, so go right ahead." Ami with her head held high walked out of the room without anyone seeing her, exempt Heero. (Remember everyone there is at the window).  
Ami ran down the hall as fast as she could with tears in her eyes and sorrow in her heart. She slipped and fell on the heard floor. After a brief cry she got up and ran out of the building. Ami ran out side to where people were setting up the fair. Heero ran to the window as he saw Ami go into the fun house. Ami sat down in the hall of mirrors felling hear broken and the suddenly filled with rage. Ami got up and with a fist full of hate hit one of the mirrors. As the millions of peaces of glass slowly hit the floor. She started to fell better so she hit another mirror and another until there were no more mirrors left to brake. Ami, out of breathe and he hands dripping with blood slowly rose her head and saw for the first time in her life a Gundam.   



End file.
